German Empire
Greetings! Welcome to the German Empire. We are a strong nation with many overseas territories and a grand fleet. Ranks/Members Government Officials *'Kaiser Wilhelm II' Naval Officers *'Großadmiral Gunter Von Hummel' *'Admiral' *'Vizeadmiral' *'Konteradmiral' Army Officers Air Corps Officers How To Join *Please send this in the comment section *Why do you want to join? *Do you have any previous RP experience *What will you bring to the empire? *What will your characters' names be (Navy, Army, Air Corps) Threat Level System Naming Conventions *'Dreadnoughts': Important Figures, States, and Powerful sounding names *'Battlecruisers':Same as above *'Cruisers': Cities *'Destroyers': German figures but not as important, also numbers, prefixed by D-xxx *'Smaller Craft': Numbers beginning with the lead ship prefixe by a letter. Hull Number System *All hulls laid down are to be assigned a number following the previous *Capital ships are to be then assigned a 3 digit number which should follow their hull number unless a hull was broken up before completion. ex Hull 01= SMS Nassau (01) *Smaller ships also have hull numbers, but these will be prefixed by a letter designating what type of ship it is. *Cruisers are C *Destroyers are D *Escort Destroyers are E *Corvettes are L *Patrol vessels are A *Submarines are U *Minelayers are M *Minesweepers are S *Torpedo Boats are T or D The Fleet *Ships must have the prefix SMS on them and follow the naming conventions above to be placed in this section Pre-Dreadnoughts Brandenburg Class (PD).jpg|''Brandenburg'' Class Pre-Dreadnought Kaiser Friedrich 3 Class (PD).jpg|''Kaiser Friedrich III'' Class Pre-Dreadnought Dreadnoughts Nassau.jpg|''Nassau'' Class Dreadnought (1910) Helgoland.jpg|''Helgoland'' Class Dreadnought (1911) Battlecruisers VDT.jpg|''Von Der Tann'' Class Battlecruiser (1910) Cruisers Imperial Flag.png|Placeholder Destroyers and Torpedo Boats Imperial Flag.png|Placeholder Corvettes, Frigates, and Light Craft Imperial Flag.png|Placeholder U-boats Imperial Flag.png|Placeholder Auxiliaries Imperial Flag.png|Placeholder {| class="article-table" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 500px;" |+FLEET REGISTRY |- ! scope="col" |Ship Class And Type ! scope="col" |Point Cost ! scope="col" |Armament ! scope="col" |Displacement and Speed ! scope="col" |Status of Ships in Class ! scope="col" |Total Completed (Planned For Future) ! scope="col" |Ship Names And Completion Dates |- |Brandenburg Class Pre-Dreadnought |0 |6× 28 cm (11 in) MRK L/40 guns 8 × 10.5 cm (4.1 in) SK L/35 QF guns 8 × 8.8 cm (3.5 in) SK L/30 QF guns 3 × 45 cm (18 in) torpedo tubes |10670t 17kt |In Service |4(0) |SMS Brandenburg (1893) SMS Kurfürst Friedrich Wilhelm (1894) SMS Weissenburg (1894) SMS Wörth (1893) |- |Kaiser Friedrich III Class Pre-Dreadnought |0 |4x24cm (9.4in) Main Guns (2x2) 18 × 15 cm (5.9 in) SK L/40 guns 12 × 8.8 cm (3.5 in) SK L/30 guns 12 × 1-pdr guns 6 × 45 cm (18 in) torpedo tubes |11785t 17.5kt |In Service |5(0) |SMS Kaiser Friedrich III (1898) SMS Kaiser Wilhelm II (1900) SMS Kaiser Wilhelm Der Grosse (1901) SMS Kaiser Karl Der Grosse (1902) SMS Kaiser Barbarossa (1901) |- Rules and Doctrines *Respect fellow members at all times! failure to do so will result in a demotion and possible discharge. *Remember that this is the German navy, so please name your characters with German names. Names based in our other territories will also be accepted. *Keep a serious attitude when in character, no meme behaviour *The user who built a ship has the right to scrap it, however the Großadmiral reserves the right to cancel production of a class at any time and scrap any hulls currently under construction in said class. Ship Doctrines *Our ships colour scheme is as follows, red bottom, grey top, with a black stripe between the two on capital ships, and dark grey main guns. *Dreadnoughts are the core of the main fleets, and they have to look good, sleek and not with insanely tall superstructure *AA guns aren't necessary on capital ships because aircraft suck and theres no carriers *Cruisers, Destroyers, and other smaller vessels have a duty to protect the Dreadnoughts and Battlecruisers of the Fleet Category:Nations/Factions